Red Dagger Fleet
Origin of the Red Dagger Fleet Red Dagger Fleet was formed under Nichalus Dreadstar, with a Bothan by the name of Damus as his Second in Command during the late years of the Rebellion. Some historical notes that were aquired but never confirmed by Admiral Dreadstar due to his untimely 'death' at Mon Calamari, hint that Red Dagger Fleet's history goes a bit further back. Intel reports that Admiral Dreadstar served as a Captain in the Imperial Navy and defied a direct order from Grand Admiral Thrawn to destroy a peaceful world. This defying of orders would set up the groundwork of just about every future Red Dagger Commander. After defying Thrawn's order, Nichalus took up arms against the growing Galactic Empire of Emperor Palpatine, and joined the Rebel Alliance. Due to Dreadstar's experience with command, he was given a ragtag fleet of ships that were provided by the Alliance, and thus the first Red Dagger Fleet was born. The First Battle of Mon Calamari It was the Red Dagger fleet, though a outgunned and smaller fleet, that defended Mon Calamari from Red Viper (see: Delth Ardin) and his artifical Black Hole. This event is officially recorded as the battle that took Nichalus Dreadstar's life. Battle for Coruscant It's official base became the former base of Azure Command at Annaxes. From there they settled down with the task of protecting the Core Worlds from Imperial Threats. The Fleet would hold at this duty until the arrival of the third Death Star in the system with a large support fleet. Knowing they were outgunned, the Red Dagger Fleet made a jump to Coruscant in order to get advance warning to the Senate and to evacuate the Republic's Leadership. Senators and Aides were crammed into one of the New Republic's Super Star Destroyers Justice and promptly evacuated just as the Death Star arrived in system to stake it's claim on the capital planet. Soon after the arrival of Imperial Forces, Caliban contacted Ordin and directed Red Dagger Fleet to move and as they did the battle began as the satellites that gave Coruscant heat were used against the Imperial Navy. Multiple Imperial warships fell and at first it appeared as if the New Republic Fleet might have had a chance until the Death Star fired and Republic Capital Warships were being evaporated into nothing. As the Fleet finished it's crawl to there jump point Red Dagger had lost multiple ships and Jedi's Pride Jerec's personal Flagship was severely damaged and barely made the jump to Corellia to rendevous with the Senate who had been evacuated there. Battle of Corellia/Centerpoint Station During the Battle of Corellia friction insued as the Senate quarelled amoungst themselves and the Corellian Government who had suddenly been pushed against a wall decided to allow the Senate to use a building on one of the twin worlds. Jerec Ordin severely injured underwent surgery to replace an eye and a leg with biotics provided by Caliban the contact who had assisted him on Coruscant. The Fleet in the short time it had underwent as many repairs as the Commonwealth could possibly make as plans were conceived. Learning that the Imperials had moles in place the Corellian Government let it leak that Centerpoint Station would be operational. The Imperials taking the bait arrived with the Death Star and the Imperial Fleet as Centerpoint Stations Interdiction Field activated causing a system wide interdiction. The Senate safely hidden away yet again the combined forces of the New Republic which consisted of Forces of Red Dagger Fleet and Kashyyyk command and the Corellian Commonwealth engaged the Imperial Fleet. Though classified Sienar Ships later arrived and took part in protecting Ordin's ship and suddenly the Death Star was destroyed and with the death of that structure also came another blow for the Commonwealth. Admiral Donner fell in battle along with his ship. This brought back memories of many of when Trobane fell. Feeling an obligation to Corellia and needing a break from war Admiral Ordin stepped down from Red Dagger Command and Admiral Damus again took back command of the fleet while Ordin focused on rebuilding Corellia but reserveing the right to return to the Fleet. Notable History *Upon Admiral Damus taking command of Red Dagger Fleet, after the apparent death of Dreadstar at Mon Calamari, he moved to look for a new second in command since he'd not officially filled it since his promotion to Red Dagger Commander. He chose Jerec Ordin who was then promoted to the rank of High Admiral as Damus was elected as New Republic Marshall. From there little skirmishes began starting with one of Red Dagger's few MIA's. *Though a New Republic Fleet Admiral, Damus held tight connections with leadership within the Corellian Commonwealth. Through these connections Red Dagger Fleet gained access to the hidden Sarjonis Shipyards, where the fleet underwent various unuthorized modifications such as a system that allowed the commander to slave all ships to one ships navicomputer and jump them to a destination much like the infamous Katana Fleet. *The modifications came in handy as Jerec was incarcerated for a short period of time charged with disobeying orders. Using a confusion of orders being passed down Jerec returned to the Fleet which stood with orders of holding while a new commander was appointed. Jerec with a grin gave the order to slave the Fleet and then he made the jump with his portion of Red Dagger Fleet to rendevous and latter he would receive command of the entire Red Dagger Fleet. *Due to Red Dagger's heavy losses at Coruscant and Corellia, it has not seen any heavy military action until, the now resurrected, Admiral Nichalus Dreadstar, brought the refurbished, although smaller Red Dagger Fleet out of hiding in the Sarjonis Cluster. Dreadstar was allowed to retain his Admirality and the Red Dagger Fleet by New Republic Command due to the events of the War of Darkness. Current History After the second battle, and subsequent losses, at the second Battle of Mon Calamari during the War of Darkness Campaign, the Red Dagger Fleet was repaired, resupplied and refurbished with new ships and is now one of a few Special Forces Fleets, along with Task Force Phoenix, that are used as powerful tactical response fleets within New Republic Territories. Ships of the Red Dagger Guard Group (Command) *Viscount-class Star Defender - Red Dagger One (Flagship) *Divinity-Class Star Destroyers *Divinity-Class Star Destroyers *MC90 Star Cruiser *Republic Class Star Destroyer *Patriot Class Heavy Star Cruiser *Patriot Class Heavy Star Cruiser *Venator-class Star Destroyer Mark I *Venator-class Star Destroyer Mark I *Nebulon-B2 Frigate *Nebulon-B2 Frigate Blade Group (Assault) *Divinity-Class Star Destroyers (Group Command Ship) *Divinity-Class Star Destroyers *MC80 Star Cruiser *MC80 Star Cruiser *MC80 Star Cruiser *Republic Class Star Destroyer *Republic-class Star Destroyer *Republic-class Star Destroyer *Patriot Class Heavy Star Cruiser *Patriot Class Heavy Star Cruiser * Heavily Modified Venator Class Star Destroyer *Imperial-class Star Destroyer Mark II *Imperial-class Star Destroyer Mark II *Imperial-class Star Destroyer Mark II *Venator-class Star Destroyer Mark I *Venator-class Star Destroyer Mark I *Venator-class Star Destroyer Mark I *Defender Class Star Destroyer *Defender Class Star Destroyer *Victory-class Star Destroyer Mark II *Victory-class Star Destroyer Mark II *Victory-class Star Destroyer Mark II *Defender-Class Assault Carrier *Defender-Class Assault Carrier *Majestic-class Heavy Cruiser *Majestic-class Heavy Cruiser *Corona-class Frigate *Corona-class Frigate * Assault Frigate Mark II * Assault Frigate Mark II * Gladiator Class Star Destroyer * Gladiator Class Star Destroyer *Sacheen-class Light Escort *Sacheen-class Light Escort *Sacheen-class Light Escort *Sacheen-class Light Escort Pommel Group (Fighter/Support) *Divinity-Class Star Destroyers (Group Command Ship) *Broadsword Carrier Cruiser *Broadsword Carrier Cruiser *Broadsword Carrier Cruiser *Modified Nebulon-B Escort Frigate *Modified Nebulon-B Escort Frigate *Modified Nebulon-B Escort Frigate *Modified Nebulon-B Escort Frigate *CEC/XCS CR-110 Heavy Corvette *CEC/XCS CR-110 Heavy Corvette *CR90 Corvette *CR90 Corvette Leadership of Red Dagger (past and present) *Commodore Stephan Silvers (Current Commander) *Admiral Nichalus Dreadstar *Admiral Damus *Admiral Coret Trobane *Admiral Jerec Ordin Category:New Republic Category:Fleets Category:CEO Raith Sienar